gelofogofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Game of Thrones
Game of Thrones is the title of a television adaption of A Song of Ice and Fire, starting with the first novel. The adaption is being written by David Benioff and D.B. Weiss, closely based on the novels. George R.R. Martin is serving as producer and creative consultant, and plans to write one episode per season depending on his workload. The series is being developed and produced by HBO and co-financed by the BBC. It will be filmed in Belfast in Northern Ireland and is the largest and most expensive television production ever mounted in the province. The plan is for each novel to be adapted as a single television series of 60-minute episodes, with 12 episodes in the first season. As of mid-2009, only a single 60-minute pilot has been greenlit for production in October 2009. If HBO approve the pilot, production will begin on the full first season. No transmission date has yet been given. The pilot will be directed by Thomas McCarthy. By 1 October 2009, seventeen roles had been cast, including Sean Bean as Lord Eddard Stark, Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister, Mark Addy as King Robert Baratheon, Kit Harrington as Jon Snow, Jennifer Ehle as Catelyn Stark, Lena Headey as Cersei Lannister, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Jaime Lannister, Tamzin Merchant as Daenerys Targaryen, Harry Lloyd as Viserys Targaryen, Alfie Owen-Allen as Theon Greyjoy, Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane and Iain Glen as Jorah Mormont. Cast * Sean Bean as Eddard Stark. * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister. * Jennifer Ehle as Catelyn Stark. * Mark Addy as Robert Baratheon. * Lena Headey as Cersei Lannister. * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Jaime Lannister. * Tamzin Merchant as Daenerys Targaryen. * Harry Lloyd as Viserys Targaryen. * Alfie Owen-Allen as Theon Greyjoy. * Iain Glen as Jorah Mormont. * Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane. * Richard Madden as Robb Stark. * Kit Harington as Jon Snow. * Jack Gleeson as Joffrey Baratheon. * Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams as Arya Stark * Bronson Webb as Will. * Esme Bianco as Ros. Credits * David Benioff - writer/executive producer. * D.B. Weiss - writer/executive producer. * George R.R. Martin - writer/executive producer. * Guymon Cassidy - executive producer. * Carolyn Strauss - executive producer. * Ralph Vincinaza - executive producer. * Vincent Gerardis - executive producer. * Frank Doelger - producer. * Mark Huffam - producer * Thomas McCarthy - director (pilot). * Sean Guest - 1st assistant director. * Gemma Jackson - production designer. * Michele Clapton - costume designer. * Marisa Clayton - digital post-production. * Nina Gold - London casting director. * Amy Berman & Carrie Frazier - Los Angeles casting directors. * Michelle Taylor Spellman - Los Angeles casting associate. * Kerry Barden & Paul Schnee - New York casting directors. * Allison Estrin - New York casting associate. Filming locations Northern Ireland * The Paint Hall Studios will be used for all primary sets. Location shooting elsewhere in Ireland is likely. Morocco * Morocco will be used for the filming of the scenes involving Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen in Pentos. Filming dates * The pilot was originally expected to be filmed between 12 October and 6 November 2009, but there was a two-week delay in pre-production. Filming is now expected from 26 October to 20 November 2009. A read-through of the script was held on 12 October 2009. External Links * Winter is Coming - a blog dedicated to covering all developments on the production as they happen. * Westeros.org - a subset of the Westeros.org website which covers developments on the series. References Category:TV series